rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Eyes Capades
Eyes Capades is episode 13b of Season 2 of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary Rocko can't see without his new glasses, and they break just before the big jackhammer competition. Plot Big Biff Benderhaus is seen on a commercial on TV introducing the viewers to the House of Jacks and the Big Jack-O-Thon on Saturday is then announced. Rocko is eager to participate in it and jumps off the couch. He accidentally trips over Spunky and apologizes, saying that he didn't see him. He decides to feed Spunky, but pours fertilizer in his bowl instead of dog food. Heffer notices this and asks about Rocko's vision, in which Rocko denies he has a problem with. During his training for the imminent Jack-O-Thon, Rocko almost hits Spunky and Heffer shoves the dog away. Rocko finally admits his poor vision and decides to get his eyes checked. He and Heffer go to Dr. Iris Mac Fropter Optometrist (which Rocko has trouble reading) and Heffer tells Rocko that he is blind as a bat, at which point a bat overhears and rebukes Heffer for the stereotype. Rocko comes across an optometrist, who runs some test on his eyes. Rocko has trouble reading the letter on the chart and is taken to the examine room, where the optometrist named Dr. Iris MacFropter dialate Rocko's pupils and pulls out a number of junk out of them. Later, Dr. MacFropter give Rocko a multi-lens, which he changes to let Rocko know if the view is better or worse. Afterwards, Dr. MacFropter tells Rocko that he needs an eye transplant, but later reveals that it was only a joke and that Rocko needs glasses instead. Rocko and Heffer go to the Eye Capades, where Chuck and Leon offer Rocko different styles of glasses. He finally gets a pair of red spectacles and feels insecure. He comes across Filburt, who gives him a pep talk about glasses. But this only ends up exacerbating Rocko's insecurity and Filburt walks away. Rocko continues to train on his jackhammer, but his glasses keep falling off his face. So Heffer uses a rubber band to hold them in place, but it only ends up cutting the circulation of Rocko's brain. So Heffer removes them and accidentally send it flying in the middle of the road, where a number of vehicles run them over. Rocko's prospects of winning in the big Jack-O-Thon is now in jeopardy due to not having an extra pair of glasses and his vision still bad. So he takes a walk to think. On the night of the competition, Heffer attends it and finds that Rocko is attending it without his glasses. Heffer, expecting the impending destruction that Rocko might cause, runs away. But to his surprise, Rocko does well in the competition and wins. Heffer runs up to him and ask how he could perform such a diligent task without his glasses. Rocko tells him that he purchased new contact lens. Biff Benderhaus then arrives and tells Rocko that he wears contact lens while riding a jackhammer as well. Otherwise, he wears a pair of glasses for an intellectual look, which attracts a female college student who asks him about German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche. As Rocko and Heffer leave, Heffer suggests that he should get glasses because he doesn't know who Nietzsche is. Characters Present *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer *Filburt *Dr. Iris MacFropter *Unknown Girl with Glasses Trivia * German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche is mentioned by student and Heffer doesn't know what "Nietzsche" means. * The term "visually impaired" is said twice in the episode. * The title and title card is a reference to the Ice Capades. * This marks yet another episode with the funny eye exam chart gag. As Dr. Iris has Rocko read the chart, the chart itself reads the "ABC Song". The other episodes with this running gag are Flu-In-U-Enza and Skid Marks. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes written by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes directed by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes directed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff "Swampy' Marsh Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas